For Her to Me, and Only for Us
by darkdragonpulse19
Summary: With only only the two of them, they have to solve a mystery of a missing princess and their dying society. And while all this is happening, Amy and Shadow have to figure out what makes them attract like magnets. Polar opposites? Who knows, they just have something natural.
CHAPTER_1

* * *

Amy: How far is it now?

Shadow: Not far.

Amy: Your two worded answers are starting to bug me ya know.

Shadow: Get used to it Rose.

Amy: Well, wasn't that a refreshing use of more than two syllables.

Her sarcastic tone was gaining on deaf ears as the crossed the red coarse sand. Blue moonlight shining down upon them as if they were in the only spotlight.

Shadow: Hand me the compass Rose.

Without fail, or added remarks, she fished through the bag and handed him the compass he desired. Standing still under the night light he found the right direction and turned slightly towards the east.

Shadow: If we head this way than we should be there in another thirty minutes.

She had no remark to his words and only followed behind him. She kept her two foot distance from the man as he hated the cherry vibe that she so vibrantly gave off. "If anything he should be happy that I'm here, he would've never found his way back without my stuff..." Amy thought as she pursed her lips out towards the man ahead of her.

Only seventeen minutes in the walk and Shadow saw their destination up ahead. Real red building with neon green and blue lights shining in the distance beyond several sand dunes.

Shadow: Do you want to rest or go the rest of the way?

Amy: Let's rest for twenty minutes than we can go.

He huffed under his breath as he stopped and dropped to the floor. Amy followed in action but minded the skirt that she was wearing and sat down. The night air was partially humid but still gave a chill to her peach coloured skin.

Amy: Think anybody will think to look there?

She glanced at the black and red dyed hair man across from her only to meet a steely gaze.

Amy: Never mind, I forgot you were never really social unless Sonic is here mocking you.

Shadow: I hardly call his meaningless words that of mocking.

Amy: Oh! So he can speak in complete sentences?

Shadow: Sarcasm doesn't look pretty on you Rose.

Amy: So I'm pretty?

Shadow: Not in the sense you are currently thinking of.

Amy: But you were referring to it as a type of aesthetic to my persona.

Shadow: So do she does have intelligence?

Amy: Now that's just rude.

She shifted and moved her bag to lay on it as a pillow. Staring up at the moon made the corners of her lips curl in delight.

Amy: The moon was never this pretty at Station Square. It always had a green or brown glow that barely gave off any light, but then again I live in a city full of pollution.

Shadow: Then move if you want to see something different.

She turned on her side and saw that he was shifting to lie back on his elbows as he stared at the moon as well.

Shadow: Living out here is different from the city; not a lot of people, fresh air, fresh food, nice people and you can be alone with your thoughts.

Amy: Is that why you left seven years again.

He looked over at her seeing the stern quizzical look painted in her face.

Shadow: I left because it was the choice you and your friends made.

Amy: Who said that I specifically wanted you to leave?

Shadow: Did you not vote with your friends?

Amy: I did, but I voted for you to stay...

She went back to staring at the moon and let out a loud yawn as she proceeded to stretch her arms. Be didn't want her to know but he questioned why she wanted him to stay, what benefit did it have to her after all that he's done?

Amy: I think I'll sleep for a little bit, wake me when you're ready to start moving again.

She turned so her back would be facing him and curled up into ball. Not even two minutes and she was lightly snoring. Shadow thought if Amy hardly and when he did think of her he associated her as being overly passionate and persistent, something he wasn't fond of.

Watching her sides rise and fall with her breathing put him in a daze like trance. He's never been with this girl for long and being as they hardly knew each other or have seen each other unless they were around Sonic Dr. Robotnik. He didn't feel like sleeping but without sleep for three days was taking a toll on him. "I have to stay up and watch for any enemies..." He thought feeling his eyes droop down.

Amy: If you want I could take first watch and you could sleep.

Scoffing he turned to look at the smug look on her face.

Shadow: What makes you think that you could protect the both of us from oncoming enemies? You can hardly protect yourself on your own.

Amy: I've fared easily against enemies on my own, it was only when they knocked my hammer out of my hand that was troubling since I have very little experience doing close hand combat.

Shadow: And teaching you proved to be tedious.

Amy: You were a horrible teacher.

She chuckled under her breath as she stood and grabbing her things.

Shadow: What're you doing now Rose?

Amy: Since you want to sleep and keep watch, but you don't want me to keep watch whatsoever, then it makes more sense that we keep walking.

Shadow wanted to argue that doing that was a stupid idea and she wasn't wrong. He stood as well and dusted off the sand that stuck to his clothes. He looked at the moon and then to the stars that he treasured so dearly. Never seeing them in the city because of the multitude of man made creations has always brought him sadness at night but going to the observatory in Tail's workshop always helped. Walking behind the female he took on this trip was daunting and he still would've never thought that he would be going with a vibrant personality such as she. The walked ten minutes from where they had rested and saw the structure grow in size. involved their ancestors.

Amy: So this is San Del ToreRosa?

Shadow: Yes, I believe so.

* * *

Chapter-1 END


End file.
